None of the rest of it matters
by Pajah
Summary: Just a quick fic - I was home sick and missed watching my fave greys ladies so I made my own happy ending


As I walk out of the airport, I am still feeling like I'm stoned. The medication Bailey gave me to help me with the sheer panic and anxiety of flying knocked me on my ass. The noise at the curb is deafening. There are people yelling, cars honking, busses going past. I have never been to New York city before but the love for my girls has brought me to this point. Yes, I said "my girls" plural. My daughter and my wife, well ex-wife, own my heart and this is where they are. As a result that's why I am here.

Nobody knows I came to New York except Miranda Bailey. Nobody else will even notice my absence. I've become a shadow of my former self. I live in the OR because I have no reason to go home. I have come to see if I can find a way to get Callie to talk to me. We have barely spoken since she moved 6 months ago. I speak to Sofia on Skype and I get update emails from Callie. Apparently, they are doing fantastic. I know that it's Wednesday and Sofia has a dance recital tonight. I am planning on going and watching from the back of the hall and gauging from there when, or if, I talk to Callie.

Who knew that my daughter would make such a cute little skunk! The recital titled, "The Enchanted Forest", went off without a hitch. I see Callie sitting a few rows back, but I don't see Penny. This is my opportunity. I decide to sit outside the hall on the bench and bide my time. I'm looking up at the starry sky and hoping to see a shooting star. I sure could use a wish or a little luck. The most beautiful sound in the world breaks me out of my trance. "Mama! Is that you mama?" I look to the side and see my little girl running down the sidewalk to me. I jump and get ready for the little ball of energy hurtling towards me. She jumps into my arms and tears start sliding down my cheeks. I squeeze her so tight and I get the same in return. "I've missed you mama. Did you see I'm a skunk?" "I do Sof, and it just so happens I love skunks"

I look down the sidewalk and see Callie walking slowly towards us. I have no idea what the look on her face means. I used to know everything she was thinking but then we fell apart and became like strangers.

" _Arizona – hi. Um, I'm surprised to see you here. Ah, not a bad surprise but surprised."_

"Callie – hi. I just woke up this morning thinking about how sad I was to miss Sofias first dance recital. I decided I had missed enough. I needed to see you, I mean her, well both of you. I'm rambling now. Why am I nervous? This is embarrassing – so yeah. Hi… Is Penny here?"

We lock eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that make my heart melt. I see wetness in her eyes. Anger? Sadness? Happiness?

" _No - no Penny here. I don't know where she is."_

Sof takes my hand and answers all the questions in the air. "Mommy and Penny yelled and cried and now we live in a new place. We have a kitty named ZoZo. We go to the park every day Mama. Do you wanna see our park? There's a ice cream man there and lots of slides."

Callie is silently wiping tears from her eyes and moves closer to us. I can see this is a lot for her and maybe this surprise wasn't the best. Wow – even when she cries, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"Are you OK Callie? I didn't know. I'm sorry you're sad. I know that you and Penny…"

" _Actually Arizona, I'm really not that sad. We weren't seeing each other and when we did I resented the fact that I came second. I hated that Sofia came third. We fought all the time. Penny said that I should come back to Seattle because she could tell that I was miserable. I didn't want everyone to say I told you so. I didn't want to be the failure everyone predicted I would be. I decided to stay the year and just enjoy the city and make some good out of this. Penny told me I wasn't over you. I tried denying it but apparently when you utter a name while being intimate, it's supposed to be that of the woman you're with…not your ex-wife. Now that we are apart, I'm discovering who I really am again. Just like you did after the accident. I fall hard and I love even harder. Fate decides who comes into your life but your heart decides who stays. There's a reason, people like you and I find each other. Maybe it's God or maybe it's fate, but I know it's not an accident. Some people are just destined to be together and maybe, just maybe, that's us. You appearing here tonight confirms that in my mind. Now, I am rambling and maybe not even making sense. Perhaps you have moved on with someone… I mean you're beautiful and any woman would be lucky to have you. I know I was…"_

"Stop it Callie. You know better. The truth is I am here for Sofia…and I am here for you. The truth is that I stopped talking to you, not because I didn't like you anymore but because I thought I was annoying you. I remember all of our late night conversations, and on my worst days I missed you like crazy. Like really crazy. Like cry all night while drinking wine and falling asleep on the floor holding your old sweatshirt crazy. It would hit me at the most random times, like when I walk out of the house in the morning, or when I see a jeep like yours, or when the midnight air creeps in the window and nips at my cheeks. I remember everything you said, and I can't help but be so mad at myself for pushing you away. I fell in love with you. Simple. I wanted to make you love me back. I loved your resonating laugh, your charming smile, your mocha eyes, the way you curl up in a ball when sleeping, the way you give me little kisses all over, and the way you make my coffee in the morning because I'm a bear without it. I fell in love because you're you. So what do you say – let's not do this anymore. Pretending like we don't miss each other like crazy. Acting like we don't love each other. This past year, especially the last 6 months, has been the worst of my life and I can't explain how much I miss you. I'm just waiting for you to say that you miss me too."

"I miss you every day Mama and when mommy cries she says she misses you too. Right, Mommy? That's what you said and that's why we have our Zozo kitty."

" _That's what I said munchkin. You got it right. I miss your mama and I hope she means what she says. I also hope she will go for pizza with us right now"_

Callie looks at me with her head tilted and her smiling eyes _. "What do you say Mama? Hungry for pizza?"_

"I'm ready for everything Calliope. I'm ready to be with my girls. Forever."

We each take one of Sofs hands and look up at each other. I lean over and kiss Callies forehead. She kisses my cheek in return. We look into each others eyes, both rimmed with tears.

Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters.


End file.
